1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sanitary means of opening a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, except for electronically operated doors and gloves, there was no sanitary means available for opening a door. A door could not be opened without coming into contact with areas previously touched by others who had opened the same door.